<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am machine by Rivain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101433">I am machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivain/pseuds/Rivain'>Rivain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Various themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivain/pseuds/Rivain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone had the pleasure of knowing what was to come. Most when asked whether they would want to know how they die or when, would ask for the latter.<br/>They have done everything they could, planned for everything and now this is It. Everything from this point onward was a murky memory.<br/>How she was going to get out of this one,? Hell, she couldn't tell you if she was going to get out of this one.<br/>They always warned you couldn't keep up this kind of life. [That] Reacting to contact will only get you so far. Well, she was gonna see just how far.</p><p>or</p><p>Melody's story is far from over. Follow her take on the events after the nine-tailed-attack along with the reprecussions and unintended consequences of it.</p><p>Part II of the Parade series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TBD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976851</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhausted.</p><p>Between all the languages at her disposal, this was the single adjective that came closest to describe how she felt as she lay bruised and assaulted across the morning dew. She could still feel her muscles twitching as the adrenaline tried to push through her overtaxed limbs and overloaded coils. All while the world around her fell into a silent repose. It was only now during this unexpected intermission did she find the proper word to describe these last twenty-four hours.</p><p>Madness.</p><p>Yet her lips spread across bloody, bruised, and beat muscles into a wide smirk as images of a thoroughly floored Uchiha gawked at the size of the beast he had ripped out of her better half. They hadn't found a way around those eyes, but it had been enough. It <em>had</em> to have been. The conversation they exchanged between blows whilst Minato defended his family and the village from the ensnared half was enlightening for her as much as it seemed to have been for him. </p><p>Neither considered the chance of the possibility of the other’s existence. </p><p>And it had likely fallen into the villages' (and by proxy her) favor.</p><p>She didn't remember hitting the ground. The last thing she could recall was watching his figure swirl into nothing as the noble beast behind them screeched and shot an arm out in a horrifyingly familiar motion. </p><p>Everything hurt.</p><p>She remembered feeling this way just once before, and she knew that this was it.</p><p>Still, she worried. Shaking her head and wondering if the two were able to pull off the final curveball. Saved their son from the life of an orphan. Starting a new reign where Konoha was possibly, once again, the great powerhouse she had been of Kage's past.</p><p>Or, was the game fixed from the beginning? Were all these pieces she and her other half spent tirelessly setting up just a house of cards made to tumble in the slightest breeze?</p><p>The fact was that Minato was more than capable of holding off a fully powered Kurama on his own. She had witnessed it, technically, first hand herself. He held his own against that Uchiha, Tobi, or whatever the asshole went by in future before she was whisked away to their own wars. She wasn't the only ace up Konoha's sleeve. The Sannin were here as well. Kurama was nothing like he was before. All she had to do was hold off the masked git long enough for them to regroup. They would pull said git away, hopefully, far enough to shake his hold on Kurama. Then he'd choose to either return or split into the two viable hosts. </p><p>It was foolproof, and for any hiccups they could fathom backups she was there as backup.</p><p>There was no need for death.</p><p>No need for lives to be cut so short. . . <b> <em>again</em> </b>.</p><p>The woman lying on the ground was already living with one regret. One life that she couldn't save, and she wasn't sure if she can add another two preventable deaths to that list. Not with everything they had done. Not after all this meticulous planning... to prevent just that. It has been a long 10 years, and the 38-year-old didn't know if she had it in her to keep going had this all been for naught. Memories of specific events were far more cloudy than when she first gazed into those impossible confused violet eyes. Luckily, whilst she willingly tore her mind asunder, she had Kurama as her backup, and he was able to balance out their two halves. </p><p>“We did it.” She breathed out, watching as a fog of grey overtook said fox's den and the surrounding forest. Vast clouds gather above as a light drizzle fell in a literal form of relief. Basking the bluebonnets, lilies, magnolias, celosias, chrysanthemums, and various other flora that represented those they cared deeply for. A piece of her was surprised at the lack of companionship, a lack of conversation, even if her words had been spoken out loud. Albeit, another was not. Having not been the one whom the fox was extracted from did not mean she had not felt. For she had, because he had, and keeping himself separate during the whole ordeal had been a bitch in itself, and something she knew neither of them wished to experience again.</p><p>Given the option of course.</p><p>Now all she had to do was wake up. Wake up and verify that everything had gone according to plan. She wanted to see the blond bundle of joy. Wanted to hand him over to his parents as he bellowed over a dirty nappy. She wanted to watch the new young family turn up to training with deep black circles under their eyes and try to convince her that it was all worth it. She wanted to see how Rin would contribute to the village, and to the world now that she had not only a tailed beast to call her own, but Tsunade's tutelage as well. She couldn't help but be excited and wonder how Kakashi would continue to grow physically into the man she remembered him to be, but develop into an entirely unfamiliar man now that he hadn't lost most his special people.</p><p>“Excuse me.” She knew it was rude, but she shut her eyes unwilling to have the intruder remove her from her musing. Ignoring the continued concerned excuses, and gentle nudging of her left shoulder; she instead listened as the rain picked up while the uncannily familiar voice insisted. “Have you been here this entire time? Miss… I need you to wake up.”</p><p>“Yamanaka!” She blurted out her epiphany as it hit her in lieu of acknowledging the man and his presence. “That's right. The family who can force their way into your mind if properly trained or said mind left unguarded.” Images of Inori flickered around as the man’s presence slowly attempted to console her. “How is everyone?” She would answer his questions later and ask how he was related to her friend. “Did we do it? Did we stop him?” Right now this was important, and she didn't give him time to answer before the next bout erupted from her. “Tell Minato I will be up in no time and to focus on his wife and child… then the village.” This time that sudden twinge of recognition she picked up earlier was cloaked in sadness from her unsolicited guest. She panicked. “Go on. I'll be alright, just… gotta… rest.” </p><p>A gale, of which hadn't originated from her, thrust the man out of her mind and she slowly curled in on herself.</p><p>She just needed rest.</p><p>Then they could get started on the actual phase one.</p><p>If there was even one anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>